


Time Falls Away

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, It's Christianity but not really Christianity, It's Christmas but not really Christmas, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Spoilers for the Anime, Spoilers for the Manga, anachronistic songs that really don't fit the Black Clover world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Winter had always been the season that brought the most changes to the lives of Asta and Yuno.-`-`-`-Asta had not been able to celebrate the Winter Festival with his family in Hage Village for two years, not since joining the Magic Knights.  This year around, he realized that he needed to go back home for a break.  And to his surprise, Yuno thought the same thing.  Now the two seventeen year old rivals and childhood friends are back home where everything started.





	1. All the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes to start:  
> Black Clover is set in a vaguely Christian European feudal setting.
> 
> This is very similar to Christmas, but not mentioning Jesus, Santa Claus, but more in line with celebrating the winter solstice (History note: Jesus was not born on Dec 25th obviously, but the day was important in pre-Christian European cultures, so the day was appropriated for the Christian holiday and morphed with various cultures over the years, which is why it's a smattering of traditions from all over Western and Eastern Europe).
> 
> Asta and Yuno are 17 in this, so it's set two years after the events whatever is going on in the anime and manga.
> 
> It's also not just a YunoAsu fic, but a nice family fic set in Hage Village.

Mid-afternoon, a week from the Winter Festival Day, Sister Lily waited by the back door of the orphanage. She had her winter shawl wrapped around her shoulders. While it was winter and it smelled like snow was coming, it was actually not that bitter cold. It was very much like Asta to be late. No matter his age, he was always up to something, either saving someone’s life or saving the kingdom or the world or getting wrapped up in training.

She was not the only one impatiently waiting for Asta to come home. Father had been in high spirits since Asta sent the letter stating his intention of coming back to Hage Village for a week for the Winter Festival. The other children were so excited, especially Nash (not that Nash would admit it). Even the villagers were excited to see Asta again.

She honestly could not wait to have Asta home again. She worried about him constantly. She worried about him and Yuno all the time, especially after everything with the elves and the war and fighting.

The person that most look forward to spending the week of the Winter Festival with Asta was Yuno. Of course, unless you really knew Yuno well, you could not really tell what Yuno was thinking, but Sister Lily raised Asta and Yuno since they were babies. She knew how much the two cared about each other.

Prior to Asta’s letter, Yuno sent one of his own informing her of his decision to spend the Winter Festival home. He explained that the Wizard King all but commanded those with families and loved ones to actually spend time with them instead of working through the season again, like the previous two years. Sister Lily did not care whether or not they were ordered, her boys were going to be home for a week. But she did not tell Asta that Yuno was staying too because she thought it would be a nice surprise when Asta did show up.

Sister Lily liked the smiles on Asta and Yuno’s faces when they looked at each other.

“I’m home, Sister Lily. And I brought food and presents,” said the cheerful and ever-loud voice of Asta. He was stepping out of a spatial magical portal (courtesy of his teammate and friend Finral, who she did not see so it seemed that Asta was merely being dropped off), carrying two very large and heavy sacks easily over his shoulders. He was not much taller, but the way that Asta carried him exuded strength and confidence. He was seventeen now, almost a man, but he still had that silly little grin that endeared so many people to his side.

“Welcome home, Asta,” she told him, with a smile. She held out her arms. He dropped the bags on the ground ungracefully and rushed to give her a big bear hug. “Guess who’s also home?”

Asta’s face lit up. “Yuno’s here too? That’s great!” He hugged her tightly one more time, then let her go. He rushed back to get his bags and stormed into the orphanage with a boisterous laugh.

She heard the cheers and the crying (from Father, honestly, he was such an emotional wreck sometimes) from outside.

Sister Lily smiled and went back inside to her little family.

_~_~_~_~_~

Asta took in the sight of tall, perfect Yuno covered and in Winter Festival decorations and the awful amounts of glitter, paste, and other art pieces on the floor, helping little Aruru with his cutting. Once the other kids saw Asta, they all jumped up and rushed to greet Asta. Father had been watching everyone from his chair, reading the newspaper all the while.

“Didja all miss me,” Asta asked, beaming at Nash, Recca, and toddling toddler Hollo. He dropped the bags (again, he hoped the eggs that he just bought did not break, but Charmy put the eggs in a magical cotton filled case) and picked up little Hollo, who probably barely remembered Asta. He felt Recca and even Nash wrapped their skinny little children arms around his waist.

“Who would miss you, you weirdo,” said Yuno, snarky but not meaning it, not even bothering to hide the smile on his face. Aruru had been so wrapped up in his project that he just now noticed Asta.

“Big Brother Asta’s home!” Aruru rushed and joined the other two in hugging Asta around the middle.

Asta chuckled. “Looks like you’re gonna need some help settin’ up everything. Yuno’s not the most creative person.”

“At least I know how to cut in a straight line,” said Yuno, ribbing him good-naturedly.

With his monstrous strength, he managed to walk over to Yuno to deposit the children, so that Asta could join them on the floor with everything they needed to decorate the orphanage for the Winter Festival. As he sat down, Father suddenly was giving Asta a big hug and crying about Asta growing up finally.

“Need I remind you all that we have an infant in this house,” said Sister Lily, appearing in the room. She was not mad, she was smiling but she had that look in her eyes.

“There’s a new baby,” Asta asked, in a normal “indoor” voice. With that news, it was lucky that he brought plenty of extra presents, especially after Noelle realized that Asta was attempting to buy girl clothes for Recca, who surely needed some new ones. He bought some fabrics and linens for Sister Lily, and now it was a good idea, so she would be able to fix the new baby a blanket or a coat.

“Arrived just a few weeks ago,” said Father ruffling Asta’s hair before going back to his chair and paper. “Pretty little baby no more than six months old. We named her Paisley.”

“I named her,” said Recca, proudly.

“It’s a good name, Recca,” said Asta, nodding like he knew anything about naming babies. He just knew that Recca was proud of herself and it was good to reinforce confidence in her. “Nash, Recca, Aruru, you all got so big, I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“C’mon, we have a lot of decorating to do. And the cookies to bake still,” said Nash, with a huff. Asta and Yuno traded amused glances that Nash, being the oldest since Yuno and Asta were gone most of the time now, became a bit bossier.

“Yes, sir,” said Asta, teasingly. Everyone went to work on the decorations that were almost always homemade. Sister Lily does save some of the better decorations, so he recognized the box of the old decorations that Yuno and himself spent time making for past Winter Festivals.

As Aruru went back to wanting Yuno’s attention, Nash sat right next to Asta while Recca had Hollo on her lap to help her draw.

“How did you get Captain Yami to even give you off,” asked Yuno, looking at Asta with an intense stare and masterfully still helping Aruru with his little project.

It was true that the other Magic Knight Captains allowed the knights that wanted a break for the Winter Festival so they could spend it with their families and loved ones, Captain Yami was not the biggest fan of the holiday and rarely granted breaks. But this year was a bit different since Captain Yami starting seeing Captain Charlotte, so the Captain was in a good enough mood to grant not only Asta a Winter Festival break but also Gauche (to visit his sister Marie), Noelle (to visit her siblings now they were on better terms), and Finral (who was actually going home for once). The others were staying at the Black Bulls hideout to have a party of their own (with the only family they had, each other).

He would have invited Luck, Vanessa, Magna, Charmy, Gray, and Gordon but he did not think the little Village of Hage would be able to withstand all of them. Asta loved them certainly, but together the Black Bulls were kind of terrifying. The last thing he needed was Charmy eating Hage Village’s entire supply of food for the winter or Luck and Magna having one of their knockout drag-out brawls or the others just being themselves.

While the last two years Asta had been busy fighting in tough magical battles for the fate of their kingdom, he missed Hage Village’s little celebration of the Winter Festival. He was glad to be here to celebrate with everyone again and a take break from his other family.

“He didn’t care since he was spending it with Captain Charlotte,” said Asta, with a grin. “How’s Mimosa and Four-Eyes?”

“Fine, spending the Winter Festival with their families,” said Yuno, with an air of not-caring when he actually did care. Asta grinned. Yuno frowned for a half-a-second, as if almost thinking about something unpleasant. “Oh right, your other rival wanted me to drop a gift off for you since I was coming home.”

“That’s nice of him,” said Asta, warily. He heard from Noelle, who heard from Mimosa that things were recently frosty between Yuno and Leopold whenever they crossed paths and Asta had a sneaking suspicion why.

“You’ll have to go get it from him after the festival,” said Yuno, simply.

Asta chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’re still my favorite rival, Yuno.”

“I don’t want your pity,” said Yuno.

Nash spoke up, “I didn’t know you had more than one rival, Asta! I thought only you and Yuno were one true rivals!”

“Ughh,” said Asta, not wanting to answer the question because in fact, Asta had a lot of rivals, but none more important than Yuno.

“Tons,” replied Yuno, a bit amused. “But that’s nothing in comparison to how many girls are in love with him. And not to mention the legions of life-long friends.”

“You’re the worst,” said Asta, shaking his head. “Don’t listen to him kids. He’s being dramatic, as always.”

“I assure you that I am not the dramatic one.”

“You’re both dramatic,” snorted Nash. Asta’s only been home ten minutes that Nash was already giving Asta a hard time, but it was fun to see Nash also give Yuno a hard time. “Are you two gonna spend the evening trading stories or are we going decorate for the best Winter Festival this year?!”

Asta laughed at the little cheers of his siblings.

It was good to be home.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

“With all the supplies that you two bought, we’ll be eating cookies until the next Winter Festival,” said Sister Lily, amused. The decorating was not even close to being done but it was getting late in the afternoon and some cookies needed to be made before dinner and evening mass. Asta knew that he and Yuno were going to be in charge of finishing the decorating over the next few days with the kids. Asta did not want anything else at the moment.

“We’ll share with the village,” said Asta, grinning. It was why he was late since he begged Finral to take him to the markets before dropping Asta off at Hage. Whatever Asta could do for them, he would do. Asta and Yuno both sent a majority if their earnings from the Magic Knights to the orphanage for whatever they needed since the very beginning. He knew that Father and Sister Lily were frugal enough to provide more than enough food, clothes and supplies and still have extra money in case of emergencies.

“Well, Father and I have to prepare for evening mass, so I’ll leave you with the baking,” said Sister Lily. Asta nodded. Then Sister Lily turned to Yuno, “Make sure that he doesn’t burn the kitchen down. And you don’t touch any of the food.”

Yuno impassively nodded his head.

“Hey, I’m an amazing baker,” said Asta, in protest, as Sister Lily giggled on her way out of the kitchen.

“I’m with Asta,” announced Nash, still somehow attached to his side. Asta grinned. Nash must have really missed Asta while he was gone. Nash hadn’t left his side since Asta stepped inside the orphanage walls.

“Oh, are we doing teams now,” replied Recca. “I’m with Yuno.”

“Ha! Good luck with that,” said Nash, mockingly towards Recca.

Silently, Asta knew that Yuno was good at _everything_ , everything but baking. Nash must have been the only one to remember Yuno’s horrible baking skills. The cookies always looked pretty but tasted awful. Asta was half-sure that Yuno occasionally added more salt that necessary to the recipe or other ingredients that did not belong.

“Mr. Perfect isn’t so perfect at baking,” commented Asta, grinning. He couldn’t help but make the barbed comment towards Yuno. After all, Yuno tended be a lot better at many more things than Asta. It was really annoying sometimes that Yuno was so cool and perfect all the time.

“I’ve gotten better,” replied Yuno, which Asta knew he certainly had not, but Yuno’s competitive nature took Asta’s bait.

After Hollo was put in his high-chair and Aruru, Recca and Nash were given chairs to stand up to be level with the counters, the impromptu baking match began. Nash was no slouch in the kitchen himself, so between him and Asta, Asta knew that there cookies would be the best. Everyone would want to eat them. And Yuno had been known to hoard Asta’s cookies from the others, so see if he got some this time, Asta thought to himself.

 _“Hey, I’m awake. What’s going on? Oh no, the idiot’s here,”_ complained a familiar voice, appearing on Yuno’s shoulder. Sylph must have been taking a nap because Asta realized that he did not see her before. She was normally attached to Yuno in any shape and form. And the wind spirit did not like Asta.

“Be nice, Sylph,” warned Yuno. Sylph loved Yuno too much in Asta’s opinion. She constantly butted heads with those she deemed rivals for Yuno’s attention. Said spirit especially did not get along with Charmy (who only now “flirted” with Yuno to annoy Sylph) or Mimosa (even though Mimosa was only just a friend to Yuno).

“Glad to see you,” said Asta, grinning, as he stirred the wet and dry ingredients together in a big bowl. Nash was organizing all the toppings. “I’ll tell Charmy you said hello.” Sylph went into a slight rage and said some very bad words that should never been said in front of children, less they develop a potty mouth.

“Don’t rile her up, Asta,” said Yuno, deadpan to Asta. He side-glared at Sylph. “And watch your language, there’s little kids around and we’re in a church.”

“When are the cookies going to be done,” asked Aruru, as a child had no concept of time.

“They’re not even in the oven yet,” explained Recca. All eyes turned to Asta.

“All right, all right, this batch of dough is almost done,” said Asta, amused at his family. He hadn’t really realized that he missed them this much until now. Asta focused on his task of rolling the dough in a ball. “Now, Yuno, you can do a freezing wind spell to help the dough set, right?”

“Yeah…”

Once Yuno did the spell (instead of having to wait until the dough set in the cold box, which is why Asta never baked at the Black Bulls hideout since most bakers had magic to deal with skipping over tedious parts), Asta rolled out the dough. “Alright, everyone start forming the cookies and decorate them!”

_~_~_~_~

_Asta and Yuno were five years old and Sister Lily excited told them that this year they would be big enough to help her bake the Winter Festival cookies this year. Asta was super excited to learn something cool like baking cookies. He really liked cookies. Asta definitely wanted to make some special for Yuno. His friend was always so quiet and sad sometimes and Asta wanted to cheer Yuno up._

_After their morning prayers, which was boring for Asta, he was bouncing after Sister Lily, chattering about making cookies. Yuno followed after him, like he always did. Asta never minded. It was better to keep an eye on Yuno, who always seemed to find trouble._

_“Okay, we have to wash your hands first,” explained Sister Lily, cheerfully. She helped Asta and then Yuno with cleaning his hands._

_When Asta would later remember these moments, Sister Lily did most of the work then, but they were such fond memories. Asta first cutouts were messy and kind of like blobs, but of course, Yuno perfectly made circle cookies. The second batch he tried to watch how Yuno did it, but Asta just did not have the patience._

_Over the years, Sister Lily let Asta and Yuno work on mixing the ingredients themselves so they could learn the recipe. Asta’s cookies were always a mess and Yuno’s were perfect._

_“Yours taste better,” mumbled Yuno when they were about seven years old, who hoarded Asta’s cookies that year and refused to make any cookies of his own just because he was embarrassed that he was no good at baking. Asta let him have half of his cookies every year when Asta made them._

_~_~_~_~_~

Asta slid into the pews, despite getting a dirty look from Father. When Asta was a child, sliding around the church pews was something he did on a regular basis. He was sitting between Yuno and Recca, who managed to overcome Nash in order to be next to Asta this time. It was fine because now Nash was glued to Yuno’s side. He knew that he should come home more often so that the little ones wouldn’t become so clingy or feel like Asta doesn’t think about them when he’s off fighting alongside the Black Bulls. But Asta still had a long way to go in his training if he ever wanted to become the Wizard King. He wouldn’t let Yuno or anyone else beat him.

Evening prayers or Church practices in general never really interested Asta much. He found it boring and tedious—especially now, a two-year veteran Magic Knight who fought against the elves and against demons and other wizards. It’s hard to have faith when most of the time, it did not make sense.

Naturally inquisitive as a child, he and Father often butted heads when Asta asked questions, hard questions with no real answers. Eventually after talking with Sister Lily, Asta stopped asking Father the hard questions about God and the like and kept those particular thoughts to himself. Father needed religion and God to help ground him. Asta would not take that away from the man.

Yuno jabbed him in the side, for Asta had been completely zoned out (even though Yuno also zoned out a lot during prayers and services too, but he was better at hiding his boredom since his resting face made him always look bored). Asta refocused himself when it came to singing—not the holiday carols, like Asta’s favorites “Deck the Halls” or “Jingle Bells” (which they were totally singing tomorrow if Asta had anything to say about it).

Father began to sing an old one that Asta hadn’t heard in a long time. Briefly he wondered how Kahono and her brother were doing and that he and Noelle should visit them after the holidays. He joined in the song, despite always singing off-key and the loudest, especially with no one being able to use the old piano in the back of the church.

_“It came upon the midnight clear that glorious song of old. From Angels playing near the earth to touch their harps of gold. Peace on the earth could will two men from Heaven's all-gracious King. The world in solemn stillness lay to hear the Angels sing. And I hear them singing. Sing, I do hear them singing.”_

“Tomorrow, Asta, can we sing carols,” whispered Recca, as the off-key and very drawn out Aruru and Father finished singing the song.

“You bet.”

_~_~_~_~_~

“Aww, but we don’t want to go to bed,” whined Aruru, who was very clearly tired, as he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Hollo was already passed out, being only two. Nash and Recca, despite being older, clearly felt the same way as Aruru.

Asta chuckled. “Me and Yuno are gonna be here all week, guys.”

“Asta’s right,” said Yuno, in agreement. “Besides, you’re all growing wizards, you need your sleep or you’ll be short forever like Asta.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true, short tank.”

“Fine, but can you guys tell us a story?”

Yuno looked at Asta that spoke volumes. Asta was the better storyteller because he tended to exaggerate and make funny voices. Asta grinned. “Okay, okay. But you’ll need to settle down.”

All the kids still shared one big bed still, since there wasn’t space for multiple beds. It was fine because in the winter, the orphanage was drafty and chilly. Asta needed to remind himself to come sometime during spring and recheck the roof. He didn’t have time last year, but he did tell Sister Lily to hire some carpenter to do it before the first snows.

Yuno expertly tucked in the four kids, with Nash and Recca on the ends with Hollo and Aruru in the middle since they were smaller and tended to roll in their sleep.

“So, did I ever tell you about the time I went to an underwater kingdom,” asked Asta. The kids, even Nash, shook their heads with eager smiles on their face.

Yuno gave Asta a half-smile. “I don’t think I heard this whole story either.”

“Well, it all began when the Wizard King Julius called me and Captain Yami to the Capital…” Asta launched into the story of the Black Bulls’ highly important mission to retrieve the magical artifact before the Eye of the Midnight Sun people did from the underwater kingdom. He spoke highly of Noelle triumphing over her uncertainty with her magic; meeting Kahono; and the test. When he got to the battle against Vetto, Asta very quickly edited a lot of the parts out especially the part where Asta nearly died several times. He made sure to talk up Vanessa and Finral a lot too.

He didn’t talk about the loss of his arms since it was only a temporary situation and he asked Sister Lily and Father not to tell Nash and the rest about it.

By the end of his story, Aruru and Recca also nodded off and Nash was the only one awake. “Get some rest, Nash. We’ll be here in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

He and Yuno quickly left the kids’ room and headed to the kitchen.

_~_~_~_~_~

In the kitchen, Asta and Yuno joined Father and Sister Lily who were having their evening tea, deep in discussion. Sister Lily barely paused in her speech about the Winter Festival banquet as she poured both Yuno and Asta some tea. It was the same tea that both Charmy and Noelle liked to drink as Asta sent a batch to Sister Lily for her birthday. He knew that tea was one of the few luxuries that Sister Lily or Father allowed themselves.

Asta sipped the tea, not really his favorite drink, preferring milk, listening to the calming voice of Sister Lily. He observed his rival and friend Yuno, as Sylph appeared on the tall dark haired wizard’s shoulder to argue with him. Asta was glad that Yuno had decided to come home for this Winter Festival.

The last time Asta saw Yuno, his rival looked worse for wear. Asta felt that same overprotectiveness tendency spring up from their childhood that Asta tried to smother when it came to Yuno (because Yuno was more than capable of defending himself these days). Yuno looked like he was not getting much sleep. Growing up with Yuno, Asta knew all of Yuno’s tells—when he wasn’t feeling well, when he wasn’t eating right, or when he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

Yuno looked better and Asta was grateful to have this time with him and the rest of his family.

“We’re so glad that you boys came home to visit,” said Sister Lily, smiling sweetly. Two years ago, Asta would have burst out into a marriage proposal at the affectionate smile, but since what he been through, he knew it was a silly childish dream. He still loved Sister Lily like a big sister though.

“Y’all doing okay? Does anybody need anything,” asked Asta. He was always willing to go on trips into towns to get Nash, Aruru, Recca, Hollo and now baby Paisley (who was a quiet baby certainly) anything they needed that the orphanage weren't able to provide.

Not to be outdone, Yuno said, “Nash and Recca probably will have some growth spurts soon. How you all on clothing for them?”

Sister Lily giggled at the competitveness.

But Father merely sighed.

“Actually, Recca has told us that she wishes to become a schoolteacher,” said Father. “She’ll need much better schooling than what I can provide her here, though.”

Real schools cost money. Asta and Yuno were taught in the church school just like every other kid in Hage Village and the surrounding villages. While Asta was not the best at school as he had some trouble reading (he was much better at math) and Yuno excelled (because, of course, he did), he did _love_ learning new things. If it was Recca’s dream to become a schoolteacher, then Asta was going to get her the chance to do it.

“I can ask Klaus. His mother is a high-class personal tutor,” said Yuno, before Asta made an offer. “He can tell me what Recca needs to do and if I have to pay for her schooling I will.”

“I can help with paying it. Who knew Four-Eyes was actually useful for once,” Asta teased Yuno. He was glad that Yuno was getting along better with the other Magic Knights in the Golden Dawn, to have personal conversations with Klaus about said man’s family. Yuno always had the worst time with new people.

“It would be a relief if you’d be able to,” said Father, tiredly. Asta knew that the old priest was getting up there in age and that the time spent taking care of kids (not just them over the years), some kids that he couldn’t help better than he did weighed on Father.

“Well, she’s a smart girl,” said Asta. “She’d be amazing as a schoolteacher, too, because she’s also tough.”

Sister Lily then blurted out, “Nash wants to join the Magic Knights too!”

Asta beamed and Yuno smiled. Asta knew that Nash once did not believe that Asta would be able to make it as a Magic Knight, but he was proven wrong two years ago. “That’s easy enough. He’ll need some training. I can ask Old Man Zell if he’s got the time to train Nash.”

“Who’s that,” asked Father and Sister Lily. Yuno already knew who Fanzell was and who he was to Asta.

“Old Man Zell taught me some swordsmanship basics. He, his wife Miss Domina, a witch, and two of former students Fana and Mariella all live together. All of them are powerful. Nash would learn a lot from them,” said Asta, nodding. Asta knew that he would worry if Nash tried to train on his own like Asta and Yuno used to do. It was always more fun and safer to train with others.

Father hummed. “Who would have thought that little Asta and little Yuno would know lots of people?”

Asta laughed. It was almost like high praise from Father.

“I’m just glad that you two are taking Nash and Recca’s dreams to heart and helping them in your ways,” said Sister Lily, proudly.

_~_~_~_~_~

_They were seven when both Sister Lily and Father gotten sick three days before the Winter Festival. Asta normally spent his afternoons running off to play in the snow (if there was any on the ground) or attempt magic training. Yuno was either trailing after Asta, quietly as ever, or helping with chores. While he was only seven, Asta knew that the two adults were not feeling well and while they attempted to do their daily duties, they were slow and miserable._

_“We need to help Father and Sister Lily,” seven-year-old Asta announced to Yuno, who looked wide-eyed at him. “The decorations aren’t all up yet; and baby Nash and baby Recca need lookin’ after.”_

_“What about the cookies,” seven-year-old Yuno asked softly._

_“I can make them,” Asta proudly proclaimed. “You can work on the decorations. I’ll take Recca and you take Nash to watch ‘em and fed ‘em, k?”_

_Yuno looked momentarily at a loss, but Asta’s enthusiasm and steadiness, agreed. “Okay, Asta. Let’s do this for Sister and Father.”_

_Asta hugged Yuno quickly, causing Yuno’s face to get red. “We’re the BEST Winter Festival team!”_

_In fact, that Winter Festival was not bad at all and Asta only set the stove on fire once and he was able to make a lot of cookies, so that they were eating them for the next week as snacks._


	2. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta and Yuno's trip home for the Winter Festival continues.
> 
> Alternatively, Nash is a little shit sometimes.

Nash opened his eyes, still the middle of the night, and cursed the plague of dry mouth because he slept with his mouth open. He untangled himself from the cuddle monster that was Aruru to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He never took one to put on their bedside table thanks to Aruru and Hollo’s hyperactivity always knocking things over—Nash would rather not have to give Sister Lily or Father more work.

He slid on his slippers and trekked to the kitchen. Having to pass through the living room/dining room he expected to see either Yuno or Asta awake training or passed out on the floor. The two seventeen-year-olds were far too big to fit on the bed in the main room, though if the others begged enough Asta would probably cave in and allow the cuddles.

Instead, he saw them on the couch, Asta sleeping on Yuno’s shoulder. Yuno was fast asleep too. Nash snorted, quietly enough as not to wake either of them. He went to the kitchen and got his cup of water. Nash had been the first kid taken in after Yuno and Asta and he knew that the two had a bond like no other. While he still found their rivalry ridiculous, not because Asta had no magic, but because they really did love each other too much to ever be proper rivals.

It was Nash’s opinion that both of them were giant idiots.

Still sleepy and refreshed after his drink, Nash made a mental note to tease them in the morning and trudged back to bed.

_~_~_~_~_~

Asta yawned, sleepy tears in his eyes, as he stretched sitting on the ground before his daily morning run. He woke up completely refreshed that morning. Yuno may look like a bony guy but he was quite a comfortable pillow.

“I still see you get up early,” said Yuno, who just finished brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day. Sister Lily and Father weren’t even up yet. It was still pre-dawn hours of the early morning. Asta and Yuno were always both early risers—Asta more a morning person, while Yuno barely spoke at “normal” times of day, he was even more reticent in the morning. Yuno always got up early because of Asta’s habits.

“Of course, how else am I gonna keep up with a perfect jerk like you,” mocked Asta, grinning. He slapped his face with his hands to wake himself up even more. “You wanna run together?”

“I guess,” said Yuno, with a shrug.

Asta jumped up to stand and then reached for Yuno’s arm. “Be happier to spend time with me, Yuno. Geez, act like you miss me for once, Mr. I-Don’t-Answer-Letters-From-My-Rival.”

Yuno’s face broke into a half-smile, the awkward one where Asta knew he succeeded in slightly embarrassing Yuno for once. “Do you write letters to all your rivals or am I just special?”

Asta let out a laugh. “Don’t you know the answer to that already? Now let’s go. The kids will be up soon and want to continue with Winter Festival preparations, so I don’t think we’ll have much time for a lot of training.” Grinning, Asta rushed past Yuno and let himself outside.

Yuno was close at his heels.

(Like always).

_~_~_~_~

“Pssfttt,” laughed Asta, loudly at the scene in the living room.

After morning training, Asta and Yuno joined everyone for breakfast. Immediately after breakfast, Sister Lily and Father had to do some things around the church building itself and later go to a village meeting, so they left the care up to Asta and Yuno. Asta took over the baking duties, declared Nash his assistant and brought baby Paisley and her carrier into the kitchen. He and Nash were having a blast making tons of cookies of all kinds when they heard the ruckus from the living room/dining room. They both went running with Paisley strapped to Asta’s back in her carrier.

In hindsight, he definitely shouldn’t have let Yuno alone with Aruru and Recca to finish decorating. He should have definitely peaked his head into the living room/dining room. Yuno was a known pushover for the kids, even worse than Asta admittedly was with them.

“Stop laughing like an idiot,” said Recca, face puffing up with an adorable scowl, looking completely ridiculous with pieces of tinsel in her hair and glue on her cheeks and so much glitter. She was too cute to be properly mad.

Aruru was too excited, thinking that it was a game and looking adorable running around the room spreading various pieces of tinsel, glitter, colorful papers and glue all over the place with the completely unhelpful Sylph aiding Aruru in the destruction.

Still laughing, he looked at Yuno, who clearly was attempting to remain unfazed. “I see this got away from you.”

“I had it under control until Sylph decided that she wanted to help,” said Yuno, nose scrunching up cutely but in irritation.

Asta took pity on Yuno and ceased his laughing, though Asta still had a grin on his face. “Well, since the most recent batch of cookies are baking in the oven, I think that we need to clean up before Sister Lily and Father come home.”

“And finishing decorating,” piped up Nash.

Aruru and Recca began chanting “Teamwork! Teamwork!” It was one of the tools used by Sister Lily to get the kids to work together on chores—to make more exciting.

“Nash, take Aruru and Recca and help them clean themselves up first,” said Asta. Nash sighed the sigh of a long-suffering older sibling and grabbed Aruru and Recca’s hands off to the bathroom. It left Asta, Yuno, a temperamental wind spirit, and an infant in a very messy room. “We had better hurry.” 

Yuno nodded. Neither wanted to be on the bad side of Sister Lily if she saw the mess that was made by them.

_~_~_~_~

“All clean,” cheered Recca, Aruru and Nash rushing into the living room about twenty minutes later. Thankfully, Yuno and Asta managed to clean up the majority of the mess and salvage what decorations they could from what was already made so they didn’t have to spend more time making new ones. Paisley was sleeping soundly in the carrier, using Asta’s back as a pillow. Sylph decided that cleaning was no fun and went to take a nap in Yuno’s grimoire.

“Great, let’s finishing the decorating of the fireplace and we let’s sing some songs, but not too loud because the baby’s sleeping,” cheered Asta, in a moderately calm voice.

Yuno shot him an amused look. “I forgot what a mother hen you are, Asta.”

Asta shot back, with a smirk. “Thanks for the compliment.”

“Come on, you two can flirt later,” teased Nash. “Let’s sing “Deck the Halls”.”

Recca blew a raspberry. “No let’s sing “Jingle Bells”.”

Before an argument between the two hot-headed kids broke out, Asta sang, off-key and horribly, but cheerfully, picking up the mantle of the fireplace ornaments, made by all the kids, past and present to put them up. _“Deck the hall with boughs of holly_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Fill the meadcup, drain the barrel_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Troul the ancient Yuletide carol_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!”_

Yuno didn’t sing (even though Asta knew the gifted jerk could so beautifully) but he used his wind magic to weave various tinsel and strings around the room, expertly. Asta knew Yuno hadn’t done so in the beginning because decorating for the Winter Festival by hand was more fun than by using magic.

Nash and Aruru jumped in with the next verse, also singing horribly and laughing in between lines. _“See the flowing bowl before us_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Follow me in merry measure_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_While I sing of beauty's treasure_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!”_

Recca sighed and reluctantly sang along with Asta the last part of the song. _“Fast away the old year passes,_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses!_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Laughing, quaffing all together,_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

_Heedless of the wind and weather_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!”_

Everyone, even Yuno, collapsed on the ground, laughing in heaps (Asta carefully as he had Paisley attached his back, she was such a quiet baby). Then, Nash said, "Hey, Recca?”

“Yeah, Nash?”

Asta did not like the sound of their voices. They were up to something devious. He shot a concerned look at Yuno.

“We forgot the mistletoe!”

Recca completely fake gasped and miraculously pulled out of her pocket a sprig of mistletoe. Asta blanched and Yuno looked anywhere but at them. “I have it here!” The glint in Nash and Recca’s eyes spelt trouble. Recca threw the mistletoe at Nash and launched herself at Asta to take the baby carrier off of Asta’s back with practiced ease and move herself and Paisley out of the line fire before Asta knew what was happening.

A moment later, Aruru and Nash were attempting to tackle both Asta and Yuno towards each other and to fall under the mistletoe, which later Asta would realize probably looked hilarious to see two little boys attempt to manhandle two seventeen year olds.

“Heavens! What is going on in here,” said Sister Lily, appearing out of nowhere, taking off her jacket from the chilly winter outside. It was distraction enough for Nash to get Asta and Yuno under the mistletoe. “Well, then, it looks like you two will just have to kiss. It’s tradition, after all.”

Asta felt his face redden and definitely was irritated that Yuno looked unruffled.

“KISS! KISS!”

Then, salvation came when Yuno leaned over and quickly kissed Asta’s cheek. “There, done.”

“Aww, no fun,” said Recca, with a pout.

Asta awkwardly cleared his throat and then remembered something, “Ah! The cookies!”

_~_~_~_~_~

“Ugh, why do I have to be the one to go with you,” complained Nash. Asta glanced at Nash. After lunch, the other kids went to take some naps and Yuno went off on his own to do something. Asta wanted to talk to Nash about the Magic Knights and about training, if he would be okay if Asta asked Old Man Zell to train Nash beforehand. Nash, however, was a little irritated to be wrapped up with two coats, a scarf, a hat, and gloves for their little hike. Asta was naturally warm-blooded, so he only had a nice black coat that Vanessa had insisted he wear when the weather was cold (she embroidered the Black Bulls insignia on it so he didn’t feel bad about not wearing his normal little cloak).

“Because the others are sleeping and I want to spend time with my sarcastic little brother,” said Asta, without missing a beat.

Nash scowled. To Asta, it was not intimidating at all. There were only a few people that were truly able to intimidate him and almost all of them were his teammates in the Black Bulls. However Nash was no dummy. “Is this about me and the Magic Knights? I only said I was thinking about joining.”

Asta smirked. It meant that Nash was seriously considering it. “Maybe. And maybe, I do want to spend time with you too. I feel bad that I don’t visit more.”

“You’re busy bein’ a hero, Asta. You and Yuno, both. We all get it.”

“That’s rather grown up of you, Nash,” complimented Asta. “Still, I feel bad. I mean, Gauche visits Marie a lot more and Noelle goes to fancy dinners with her siblings and even Finral goes home to visit his parents more.” He didn’t have to explain who all those people were because Asta wrote letters often to Sister Lily with stories of his friends to tell the kids what he was up to (of course, leaving out the times he nearly died or lost limbs).

Nash was still scowling but said, “You’re acting like you abandoned us, but I know where Sister Lily and Father are getting all the money for the food, clothes and building supplies. Do you even keep any money for yourself?”

Asta shrugged. From his pay, he doesn’t keep any, but he didn’t have to worry about money. Charmy always made sure the Black Bulls had enough food. Vanessa handled clothes. And anything extra, Noelle didn’t even bat an eye at spending any money (especially when her oldest brother, out of guilt and overprotectiveness, tripled Noelle’s allowance and Noelle still got her Magic Knights’ pay). “My best friend is a royal and stubborn as me, she pays for everything.”

Nash gasped, mockingly. “I’m telling Yuno you called that Lady Noelle girl your best friend!”

Asta snorted. “He already knows. He looked like I betrayed him AND kicked a puppy, AND danced on the grave of Wizard King Julius.” It was about a year ago when the Black Bulls team of Noelle, Asta, and Magna ran into Yuno, Klaus, and Mimosa on a mission. Enemies showed up, as they do, and there were things said by everyone that day. Yuno was so upset that Asta had to make a special trip to the Golden Dawn’s castle. He had to explain to Yuno that he (Asta) can have more than one best friend and that Yuno was number one as a best friend and a rival, but Noelle was a close second in the best friend department and Leopold was a close second in the rival area.

“So, are we going anywhere particular?”

“Nah. But I do have a few questions for you. How would like to train with the man that taught me how to use a sword?”

Without missing a beat, Nash replied, “Is he a weirdo like you?”

_~_~_~_~_~

“Why’re your bows much prettier than mine,” whined Asta, but softly. He and Yuno were sitting in front of the fireplace, working on wrapping the gifts they brought with them for the kids. They had to wrap them before any of them got the idea to go snooping. Sister Lily always kept the presents in her room until the eve of the Winter Festival. No one was allowed in Sister Lily’s room, naturally. But it didn’t stop curious little kids from attempting break-ins.

“Because I’m more patient than you,” retorted Yuno. He leaned over and took the ribbon that Asta was attempting to make into a bow. Quickly and expertly Yuno made another bow and gave it back to Asta.

Asta couldn’t even manage to be annoyed, it was impressive. He wasn’t the best gift wrapper in the world. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem,” said Yuno, with a nonchalant shrug. “You got them a lot clothes this year.”

Asta nodded. “Remember when we were younger we only had two outfits and one of those two were our church clothes that we only wore on Sundays? They should have enough clothes now. Sister Lily sent me their measurements and Noelle helped me pick them out.”

Yuno snorted. “No wonder they look expensive and the girls’ clothes don’t look like disasters.”

“I was gonna buy them all pants, but Noelle looked offended when I told her that,” said Asta, with a grin. “But I got them a lot of books this year too. There were some adventure books that came out that I picked up when I last visited the Capital. I see you managed to find a neat toy maker.”

“Klaus knew a man,” said Yuno, with a shrug. “Teddy bears and dolls and whatever else we didn’t have as kids.”

Asta nodded, smiling fondly at Yuno. “We used to use the big sticks from the forest as play swords when I played with the village boys. I used to drag you with me all the time since you were so shy.”

Yuno didn’t respond for a moment. “Not all the time. Sometimes if I really didn’t want to go out, you didn’t make me.”

“If you didn’t want to, I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to do, Yuno,” said Asta, seriously. “But there were just some times that you needed to get out of the orphanage and outside to play with the other kids. I’m just glad that Nash and the others have each other.”

“They are such good kids,” Yuno said.

“Yeah, not troublemakers like me and you.”

“Speak for yourself, I wasn’t the troublemaker.”

Asta snorted in amusement. “Right. You didn’t make trouble. Trouble found you.”

“Like trouble finds you too.”

“Hah, true,” replied Asta. “Nothing’s really changed in that way, huh?”

“If there was no trouble, life would be boring but,” said Yuno, with a shake of his head. “Sometimes, it’s nice when things are peaceful.”

“I’m glad to be here without the threat of battles, for sure.”

“Me too.”

_~_~_~_~_~

_Nine-year-old Asta bounced up and down in his seat in the local carpenter’s workshop. He was sitting on the stool waiting. The local carpenter and his apprentice-daughter (who was about Sister Lily’s age) agreed to help Asta make Yuno a present. Since Yuno was the only one with anything from the life before the orphanage, probably from his parents, and Asta knew that people like to be jerks and take stuff that didn’t belong to them, Asta wanted to get Yuno a carrying case for his necklace._

_Naturally, Asta had no money, but he was spirited and well-liked enough that the carpenter agreed to use some left over lumber to create a small box for Asta. In turn, Asta took to sweeping up for the carpenter. Since a simple box was no problem for a trusted and talented carpenter, it wasn’t a problem. After all, no one in their right mind would give Asta a hammer and nails for anything, because Asta was totally going to attempt to make it himself._

_The apprentice-daughter asked if Asta wanted some design on the box and she was the one doing the designer work on the outside of it. He was waiting as patiently as he could._

_“Yuno’s lucky to have someone like you looking after him,” said the carpenter, with a chuckle. “I remember the night that you two showed up as babies at the church. We were all quite surprised.”_

_“Yuno’s the best,” said Asta, cheerfully. “But he’s so quiet sometimes and he doesn’t like to talk, so it’s hard for him to stick up for himself. So I gotta do it for him.”_

_The carpenter smiled and ruffled Asta’s hair. “Here’s the box. I would ask Sister Lily to wrap it up for you.”_

_"Thank you,” cheered Asta, grabbing the box. Yuno was going to love it._

_(Yuno loved it. But he doesn’t use it for his necklace, but he still carries the box around and use it for other things)._

~_~_~_~_~ 

He was getting a bit too comfortable, he realized at sunrise on the fourth day home in Hage Village. The sunlight was breaking through the windows and hitting Asta in the face. It was warm but bright.

Asta really knew he was getting far too comfortable, remembering how much he missed sleeping side-by-side with Yuno and cuddling. Asta had his own room and more space than he imagined at the Black Bulls but it was lonely and sometimes cold at night, even after two years, but two years could not replace the previous fourteen or so years of having someone always there at night.

Wiping the drool off his face, Asta smiled softly to no one in particular. They both managed to wrap all the gifts the other night. Last night they were up late trading stories about their separate adventures with their squads. Sometime they must have fell asleep on the couch together. Yuno was currently laying on top of Asta, sound asleep, face buried in the crook of Asta’s neck, and his long legs dangling off the edge of the couch.

Even though he was warm (and Yuno was heavy and bigger than him) and now that his eyes were open and he was awake, Asta didn’t have the heart to wake Yuno up just yet. Sighing softly, he ran his fingers through Yuno’s hair in a comforting manner like when they were children.

There was an ache in Asta’s heart that once this Winter Festival break was over that he had to go back the Black Bulls and continue with quest to become Wizard King, but yet again be away from Yuno. Yuno was the person that Asta secretly (or maybe not-so-secretly) missed the most and Asta was always so happy to see Yuno when they ran into each other by chance. He was so proud of Yuno too and happy that Yuno was making friends other than Asta himself.

Sighing again, Asta kissed Yuno on the top of the head. He was just going to have to make the most of the time they had together for now. Maybe one day, they wouldn’t have to be so far away all the time. But due to their parallel paths, it something unavoidable for the moment.

Then Asta said gently, “Hey, it’s time to get up!”

"Don't wanna."

"Uh, you big pain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> The version of “Deck the Halls” used was the original 1862 one.


	3. I Hope You Know that You're My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really do know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone who celebrated Christmas had a good one. Mine was nice and quiet. I even got to take a nap!

_“It’s too cold. I wanna cuddle,” complained eight-year-old Asta, attempting to grab at Yuno to pull him closer. Young Asta was quite annoyed that Yuno seemed less and less to want to hug and cuddle Asta lately. It was the middle of the night, amongst the coldest of winters and Asta, Yuno and the little kids were all supposed to be asleep. The little kids were all knocked out cold from their playing in the snow earlier, but Asta and Yuno were both still awake._

_Yuno didn’t respond, but relented by being pulled over by Asta. Sighing in content, Asta grabbed his arms around his friend and buried his face in Yuno’s neck. “Night, night, Yuno.”_

_“…Night, Asta.”_

_~_~_~_~_~

Recca squirmed a bit in her seat next to Yuno in the benches of the Church. The whole population of Hage Village were in the Church listening to Father’s Winter Festival sermon. It was the day of the Winter Festival, finally and the first part of the day was the morning Mass followed by a big feast. After that, it would be free time to go off and explore the decorated town. That evening there would be the gift exchanges and another feast. She really couldn’t wait for the presents, since she knew that Asta and Yuno both went all out for them this year. 

She really did miss having Yuno and Asta around—she didn’t realize how much everyone depended on them when they were here. She knew that tomorrow they would have to leave to go back to their respective Magic Knight squads and continue their journeys towards the ultimate dream of becoming Wizard King. Recca just wished that they were able to visit more.

She felt Yuno rest his hand on her head and ruffle her hair. She looked over at one of her big brothers, but Yuno made no reaction to her looking at him. Recca realized that she might have been dozing off and Father would get upset at anyone who fell asleep during Mass.

Happily, she basked in the affection that Yuno gave her. He wasn’t the most affectionate person, but she knew that he love her and the rest. But she always knew that Yuno loved Asta the best. (Well, everyone loves Asta the best to be fair). Asta was seated right next to Yuno on the other side.

Then, she spotted something interesting while observing her two big brothers. Recca broke out into a grin and nudged Nash in the side (she was sitting on her other side) and titled her head towards Asta and Yuno. Nash just glowered as he was prone to do these days, but then he broke out into a grin as well.

Asta and Yuno were holding hands. She hadn’t seen them openly hold hands in a very long time, not since she was very little.

“Ya think they talked,” whispered Nash as quietly as possible into Recca’s ear.

“Probably not,” whispered Recca right back at Nash. She and Nash traded annoyed looks. It was very irritating sometimes how much everyone around them knew that the two loved each other, but it didn’t seem like they were aware of it or how their relationship is definitely different than everyone else.

“Now, it’s time for the feast!”

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Asta was impossibly hard to gift. The problem that Yuno found was that Asta was never want for anything. Asta only needed one or two outfits and he had someone in his team that could fix his clothes. Shoes, Asta went through regularly but to Yuno, it wasn’t special enough for Asta. 

On top of things, Asta wasn’t one for dressing up for any reason, because he never had a reason before. Asta ran warm, so he didn’t really need hats, scarves, gloves and the one of his teammates already gave him a nice light jacket to wear during colder weather. Yuno knew that Asta was so consumed with training and protecting people that he didn’t have time for regular people hobbies like reading or gardening or anything.

Since he had magic swords, Asta didn’t even need anything to take care of them. And Yuno couldn’t very well buy Asta food since it wasn’t something that latest long. Since Yuno knew Asta so well, he knew that Asta wouldn’t wear any jewelry or want anything extra.

It took him actual months to come up with something that he could give Asta that was special and useful. Yuno secretly hoped that it was something that would one-up Asta’s gift to him. Asta always knew what Yuno needed—a lot people don’t realize how observant Asta actually is, even if he’s a bit straight-forward and blunt and maybe a little dense. Asta always gave him the best gifts.

All Yuno wanted was to give Asta a gift that Asta would really like.

So, after the first Feast and then wandering the town looking at the decorations of the other villages, it was nearing suppertime and it was time for presents. Yuno found himself sitting on the floor watching the Nash, Recca, Aruru and Hollo tear open their presents and gasping every time they got something good. Yuno was glad that he was able to make this holiday good for them. Asta, with baby Paisley sitting on his lap, was cheering with them when they got something good.

Yuno knew it was a good decision to be home in Hage Village for the Winter Festival this year. He hoped he was going to be able to do it next year.

Once the kids were properly distracted by the clothes, toys and games they got from Yuno and Asta (and also credited to Sister Lily and Father), Asta shoved a small box in Yuno’s hands.

“Happy Winter Festival, Yuno,” said Asta, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Yuno sighed softly, knowing that Asta probably got him something amazing. Opening the box, Yuno saw the little book that was inside it. How did Asta know that the copy he had of his favorite book was destroyed in one of his last missions? Mimosa must have told Noelle who told Asta, which had to be it. “Thanks, Asta.”

“Course, I know how much you like rereading that book,” said Asta, smiling brightly, giving Yuno heart palpations.

Reluctantly, Yuno pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Asta in turn. He felt the embarrassment building inside of him, hoping that Asta wouldn’t think that he was completely ridiculous.

Asta’s eyes lit up and carefully opened the package. He pulled out a small leather-bound book. Curious in nature, Asta opened it and scanned the contents of the first page. Yuno’s heart was in his throat as he waited for Asta’s response to the gift.

“Is this a coupon book like we made for Sister Lily when we were five,” asked Asta, grinning widely and looking quite happy.

“You’re the one that’s always complaining that I don’t visit enough or something,” said Yuno, trying but knowing that he completely failed in sounding nonchalant and cool.

Asta flipped through the pages of the book and immediately found one of the dozen of coupons. He gently ripped it out and shoved it in Yuno’s hand.

Before Yuno could even read it, Asta was leaning over and kissing Yuno on the cheek.

“Best present ever, Yuno. I’ll be sure to get a lot of use out of it.”

Yuno was sure that his face was on fire from the way that the giggles of the little kids erupted. Asta was so mortifyingly embarrassing sometimes. 

_~_~_~_~_~

Asta was not one for goodbyes. Finral would be picking him up shortly to get back to the Black Bulls hideout and back to missions and training. Yuno was heading out on his broom to get back to the Golden Dawn headquarters at the moment. “We’ll see each other again soon. I’ll miss you. Don’t overwork yourself.”

Yuno looked vaguely dismayed that he had to leave so soon, but he had a longer way to travel. Asta offered Finral’s spatial magic for a quicker trip but Yuno didn’t want to and insisted that flying was part of training his magic. “Like you’re one to talk. I will miss you, too.”

Asta gave Yuno a big hug. “I’m definitely going to cash those coupons.”

“You’re embarrassing.”

“And you make it too easy to tease you,” said Asta, grinning. He loved his coupon book and already used five of them at random times to see Yuno’s face turn shades of red. It was nice to see him frazzle for a bit. 

Yuno looked up at the sky, the sun rising. “I have to go. See ya.”

“See ya. Be safe.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear the song mentioned in this part, here's the link to my favorite version of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwpT_G2CpVU
> 
> A big thanks to the YunoAsu discord peeps for encouraging this story. 
> 
> I am hoping that I have the next part out sometime next week.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
